


Returning From A Nightmare  (Parents with Extend Family Prologues)

by IsTheMedia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Distortion World...he swore he would never escape, that the power, that world's god would refuse to let him. However...sometimes fate can change anything and everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue: 

 

_Addiction. It was such a disgusting display. Unable to control one's self. Giving in...giving up. Truly a pathetic display._

_There was never need in his life. He never had and sort of unstoppable desire. A craving. He gave all those up. He saw no point. They were worthless. They were pointless. They were a weakness._

_He never needed anything to make him feel a certain way. To make him not feel something._

_But now....now so much was different. So much...changed._

_He's changed._

_Every moment it was fear._

_He couldn't eat._

_He couldn't sleep._

_All he could do was run and hope he would never get dragged back._

_That was until...one night..._

_They said that they wanted to help him. That they understood how he felt._

_Nobody could understand...but he listened._

_They called it Prenixsys...he said it helped clear the mind. To push all those fears aside..._

_He was desperate. He needed to stop this feeling. Even if it was for a few fleeting moments...it would have been worth it._

_He was shocked with how well it worked. Those fears....gone. That tingling sensation that he felt on the back of his neck...that something was right behind him...was nowhere. He felt at ease._

_...but once it wore off, they came back...stronger than ever. They consumed him. He needed it stronger. He needed it to last longer...he needed more of it._

_He needed..._

_“Cyrus?! Can you hear me? Cyrus! What the hell did he give you!?”_

_He blinked his eyes slowly...everything was blurry....he felt numb._

_“How long have you been out here?”_

_He looked up...he knew that face...he never seen it so twisted up in concern._

_“How much did you take? How long have you been on this?!”_

_...so many questions...it hurt his head. He felt so tired right now...and their arms felt so warm. He found himself drifting out again._

_“Cyrus? Cyrus!?” Giovanni yelled trying to deter the youth from slipping back into unconsciousness without much luck._

_How the young leader has fallen. He looked so frail...so sick..._

_Without a second thought Giovanni found him scooping up the youth's limp form and ruched to find someplace to get the young man the help he needed._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares are something Giovanni really doesn't know how to deal with. Looks like he'll need to learn to at least try to do something.

Chapter 1:

 

How did he end up like this? Suddenly needing to take care of another person like this? Giovanni sighed...he didn't expect this...

A whimper pulled him out of his thoughts. Glancing down he saw the furrowed brows of the young man. His breath was coming out short and harsh...and he started to thrash.

' _This again....?_ ' Giovanni felt himself frown and rubbed Cyrus' back...singing a soft lullaby.

*************************

_Nothing....that's was what surrounded him. Complete nothingness. He started to feel numb._

_No..._

_Eyes darting around to find....something...ANYTHING!_

_No...._

_He felt that numbness start to vanish. He looked to see his own body slowly turning to dust. Disappearing without a trace. Breathing coming out harsh and short..soon escalated into hyperventilating as his legs were fully gone._

_No!  
Eyes widening wide, almost frighteningly so...every piece...every bit dissolving away and he had noway to stop it. _

_….fear. He felt fear..._

_He FELT._

_He finally found his voice and let out an anguish scream...and just as the last but was about to be extinguished he heard something._

_It started out soft...soon growing louder....and louder._

Cyrus jerked awake. He was whole...he wasn't in the void of a world. Strong arms were around him, a rough voice was singing softly in a language he couldn't quite make out.

The song trailed off, and the young man lifted his head.

“...you were screaming again.”

“I...apologize,” Cyrus muttered under his breath. He felt so weak...this fear gripping him so tightly. Needing the older man's assurance.

There was a long silence between them. No words needed to be exchanged...then that song started again...and Cyrus found himself being lulled back to sleep...this time without that nightmare.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy when you're in debate as to what you exactly feel for somebody...let alone trying to figure out what to do when you want to act on them. Surprisingly plushies are something even emotionless former villains con appreciate.

Chapter: 2

 

Giovanni considered himself a worldly man. An experienced man...a quite experienced man in ALL endeavors of life. This included romance. He was able to woo and charm any certain number of woman with is charisma and tales of his travels. He was able to entrap just as many men with his commanding demeanor and his collections of any fine thing they could imagine.

It bored the Team Rocket leader. He needed a challenge. He needed to feel compelled to search for whatever it would be to sweep his current...interest, off their feet...and he had just that.

What do you get the man who has forsaken all emotions? And not just a man who had given up all emotions...but did so at such a young age. What do you get for a man like Cyrus Akagi?

It was a twist of fate...finding the young man in a daze. Completely lost and helpless. He said he made his new world...one without spirit...and how frightening it was. How frightened HE was.

...pity.

He still had a hard time to believe it, but he, Giovanni, he felt pity for the other man. He always considered pity to be an emotions only for those who were truly and helplessly weak. At least that's how it started at first.

That pity grew to companionship when he grew quite accustomed to the young man's presence at his penthouse. The boy still far too petrified to try and make it passed the threshold. Fearing that as soon as he leave the safety of that suite, he would find himself dragged back into that world...Giovanni never pushed him to even make an attempt. The former mob boss was quite content with the knowledge that his young light blue haired companion would still be there no matter how long he left.

….his.

That word held so much power to it. Possessiveness...ownership...Cyrus was HIS.

“Excuse me sir!”

Giovanni glared at the man who interrupted his thoughts.

“ I do apologize but here,” the elderly man held out a Honchkrow plush. “I need to close my shop due to bad business...so I've been handing these out to everyone who passes my store.” He explained and physically placed it into Giovanni's hand.

Giovanni sneered some and was about to yell at the senile old man to keep the ridiculous plush...but he was already off, handing more plushies to random people. He was sorely tempted to just throw it into the next trash bin...but that thought was cut when he heard his Holo Caster chime. Pulling the device out and answered it. Most of his irritation left him when he saw the face of Cyrus.

“I...I do apologize for interrupting you-”

“No apologizes need...though I am no a touched concerned that you did contact me.”

He saw the young man's face flush some and look away. Carrying on an inner battle of what he should be feeling.

“...do you wish for me to come home Cyrus?”

Cyrus opened his mouth, but couldn't formulate any words, and just nodded, face still tinged a bright red.

“Alright. I'll be heading back now.”  
“.....thank you,” and with that the flickering image of Cyrus was gone.

Giovanni sighed and slipped the Holo Caster back into his jacket pocket...and eyes the plushie he still held on...he sighed some. It was worth a shot.

 

*************************

 

“I'm back,” he announced as he took his coat off and hung it up and stepped into the main entry way.

He saw the young man sitting at the large glass table set up adjacent the breakfast nook. Elbows resting on the table, and his face cradled in his own hands. It tugged harshly at his heart...though he could never explain as to why.

Giovanni crossed the room and set the small plush down. “Cyrus?”

Cyrus' head whipped up when he heard his name. For a moment fear and panic were quite clear in them...for a very brief moment. “Giovanni...”

“I do apologize for staying out so long...next time I'll try and make it shorter.”

“...no no...I...I shouldn't have--”

Cyrus felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched slightly. The former Team Rocket leader sighed, and gave the shoulder a soft squeeze before letting his hand drop. The blue haired man frowned...he did it again. He was about to apologize when he caught the sight of the Honchkrow plushie out of the corner of his eye.

“Where...”

“That? So senile failure of a business man was handing them out due to his store going under. I have no use for it...however if you want it, feel free to take it.”

Cyrus looked to Giovanni then to the plushie...before reaching over and grabbing it, inspecting it closely.

Giovanni frowned some and waited for the typical outcome. Cyrus would inspected it...the place whatever he purchases him back onto table noting some flaw he found in it.

“....thank you...”

The former mob boss was taken aback slightly...this was a first. He watched as Cyrus stood up.

“....you wouldn't mind if I...placed this in the room you're letting me stay in?”

“...not at all. It's yours to do whatever you please,” Giovanni stated, feeling a small smirk tug at his own lips.

For a just a fraction of a second he saw how Cyrus' mouth quirked slightly into the merest sign of a smile before it was gone without a trace. He watched the young man take the small plush doll to his room.

….perhaps he should ask what the price would be if he were to buy out the remaining plusheis that old man had.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew he felt....something. He wanted to let him know...but he couldn't escape the fear, that small itch that would start at the base of his skull if anyone would get too near.
> 
> Perhaps...there was something he could do to help quell those feelings...or something he could take instead.

Chapter 3:

He still flinched. Every. Single. Time. Cyrus still flinched at every touch. A gentle caress...a small squeeze to the shoulder...a casual brush of hands...Giovanni was certain that the young man was beyond repair. That the man was completely broken.

And it stirred feelings that confused that light blue haired man. Cyrus felt....guilty. Just seeing the look of...disappointment from Giovanni every time he flinched or stiffened at every touch. He wanted to enjoy those fleeting touches...but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He could only make the connection of pain to the sense of touch.

He knew there had to be a way to learn to enjoy them. There had to be a way. Just...there just had to be.

 

“...do I even want to know what brought you here?” Giovanni asked as he glared at the man at that stood outside his penthouse door.

“Come on bo—I mean Giovann—I mean...Mr. Sakaki. Thanks to you all that stuff that happened in the pass should be water under the bridge,” The purple haired man grinned...Petrel.

“I rather have you be in that water under the bridge, tied to a rock,” Giovanni sneered some.

“Ouch...come on...just join us for old times sake. It's just a couple of drinks.”

“Us?”

“Yeah, us. Me, Archer, Proton....Ariana,” the former executive ginned.

“I should be concerned that the three of them agreed to even joining the like of you.”

“We all wanna bury the hatchet. Hell I know I've done a lot things that I regret. I just wanna wrap this all up before we drop all ties for good...I'm sure Ariana wouldn't mind seeing you once more.”

Giovanni grit his teeth some. He should at least try to make amends with his former flame before he fully cut the remaining ties.

“Giovan...” a voice interrupted, only to break off when they saw that other man was not alone.

Petrel glanced past the former leader and saw Cyrus. An oily and devious smirked spread across the former executive’s face. “Well well well...”

“You say one word and I will make you into a meal for my Garchomp.”

Petrel's face went pale as those heated eyes focused on him. “I...I wasn’t gonna say anything! Hey look...if ya want bring him too. Aceus knows he looks like he could use a stiff one.”

“Cyrus does not drink,” Giovanni stated flatly. “Leave now.”

“But-but!”

“I'm finished Petrel, leave or else there WILL be consequences.”

“What about Ariana!?” Petrel yelped before the door could fully slam in his face.

Giovanni could hear the growl he made, and swung the door open. “Fine. I will go, BUT just to finish things with Ariana. That will be all!”

“...you should probably take you new boy toy with so she ha—ack!” the purple haired man's eyes widen as he felt one of Giovanni's hand quickly shot out and grabbed him around the throat...hard....squeezing.

“Don't you....EVER...call him that again,” Giovanni hissed, voice so dark and so full of spite Petrel was sure if he lived it'd only be because of a wish to Jirachi. “Got that?”

Unable to speak the former executive nodded, and gasped when Giovanni released him.

 

*************************

Giovanni knew he should have left right after he and Ariana cleared all ills between them, instead of holding a lengthy reminiscent conversation afterward. He knew that he should haven't have left Cyrus with Petrel as he and the red haired former executive went to speak in private. He EXPECTED Archer...or at the very least, Proton to keep Petrel in check!

He sighed heavily as he helped the young blue haired man back to his penthouse...he was going to kill Petrel as soon as he found him again. The purple haired man slipping away, just when Giovanni returned with Ariana...leaving behind an obviously intoxicated Cyrus behind.

And even though it infuriated the former Team Rocket leader to no end that Cyrus was taken advantage of in such away...but due to the young man's intoxicated state, his rational mind far beyond his reach, he noticed how he didn't flinch when he took him by the wrist and lead him out of the bar.

He tried to ask Cyrus what exactly Petrel gave him. The young man admitted he wasn't sure...but it was very sweet...which he found rather funny. And as much as Giovanni wanted to know how the young man's laugh would have sounded, he did not want to hear it like this. Influenced by something that was obviously outside of his control.

“Lets get you to bed,” Giovanni said as they stepped through the threshold of his penthouse.

“...you're touching me,” Cyrus sated.

“Yes I am aware of that...now bed. You will thank me in the--”

“I like it.”

Giovanni sighed. “You're not thinking clearly.”

“I want more.”

“No you don't. Bed. Now.”

“I want to feel. Please...Giovanni...fix me.”

The older man grit his teeth. He was definitely going to kill Petrel...slowly and in the most painful ways imaginable.

“Touch me...”

“...get to bed,” Giovanni told the man. “I will join you.”

Seeing that smile...almost was his undoing. He took Cyrus to the room he had set up for the young man. Got him to remove his shoes and the large heavy jacket he always wore off.

“Lay down Cyrus.”

“You said you'd join me.”

“I will, you get on the bed. I will get myself ready then.”

Cyrus nodded and did as he was told...and watched as Giovanni stepped out...closing the door behind him.

Giovanni frowned. “I am sorry for tricking you.”

Cyrus sprung up from the bed and stumbled to the door trying to open in. Unable to get it to budge. “Giovanni!”

Giovanni barricaded the young man's door with a well placed chair. He turned and tried his best to ignore the desperate pleas coming from the other side.

“Please! Giovanni! Please...I want to feel...I want to be touched..please...only you. I want to feel only you...Please fix me. Say you can fix me.”

Giovanni's hands clenched tightly. Petrel was going to be dead...and so would Archer and Proton for failing stop the purple haired man.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get a bit serious. Giovanni has to step in and figure out a way to fix what's going on. Even more so since he's gotten THAT offer staring at him in the face.

Chapter 4:

 

It made him...feel. The experience was something new...alright maybe nothing completely new. After breaking back through to this world he was able to feel. But all he felt was fear...pain...anguish.

This...this made him feel....something else. Warm...and what he would assume was serenity. He felt desire. He felt want. Emotions he never thought could feel as wonderful as they did.

Even though Giovanni would curse and yell at him for doing something he considered stupid, reckless, and irresponsible...and the guilt he felt after those scoldings...Cyrus found himself enjoying that feeling of guilt. He found himself feeling human. He knew he would be unable to stop now.

 

*************************

It was a usual sight for Giovanni whenever he'd return from stepping out for one reason or another. He'd find Cyrus passed out on the overstuffed sofa he had in the living room. The boy didn't know control. He always found himself rushing over to young man.

Breathing's good and regular...

Heart rate a bit accelerated but nothing too concerning...

Skin...still pale...no sign of discoloration...

The final task was always shaking Cyrus awake to complete his assurance that the boy didn't not end up giving himself alcohol poisoning.

Then came the far more daunting task...ignoring the pleas of Cyrus to be touched...to feel. It was clear the young man was highly unstable; and the former Team Rocket leader would never really know what were the thoughts that were going through the others' mind as they pulled this stunt again and again.

He had attempted to hide every bottle he had in the penthouse, but to no effect. And he had at one time empty the entire place as well...

Then Petrel...

It was always Petrel...Giovanni desperately needed to get rid of the purple haired man.

Cyrus slowly blinked his eyes open and looked up. “You're home...”

“Yes...and you're drunk. I'm growing rather tired of this trend of yours Cyrus.”

Cyrus reached out to him. “Touch...”

“Not when you're like this,” Giovanni said sternly as he pushed the hand away. He sighed and stood up. He glared as he felt Cyrus grab onto his coat sleeve. “Cyrus, I am warning you.”

“Please...Giovanni...I--”

“Cyrus you are drunk. I refuse to listen to whatever you will say.”

Cyrus stayed quiet, still clutching the older man's sleeve.

“Let go.”

It was a bit shocking to see the younger man shake his head. Giovanni felt himself grow more irritated. He was not in the mood today. He was about to open his mouth to demand Cyrus to let go of him-

“Please...I want to feel. I'm...I'm not afraid like this...please...please...I want to be human again!” Cyrus was shaking now, still clutching the sleeve so tightly it was turning his knuckles white. “I can feel like this...”

The older man sighed. Any legendary that bothered with the struggles of humans...please give him strength. He did not want to deal with this tonight.

“Cyrus, I refuse to do anything with you like this. You say you do this because you're no longer afraid, but you forget to realize that you'll forget everything that will happen.”

“I won't....please Giovanni...please...”

Giovanni sighed and pried Cyrus' hand off his sleeve. “Cyrus when you're sober, then I will listen.”

Cyrus sat silently as he tried to still hold onto Giovanni's hand. He felt so different around the other man. If confuses him...almost frightens him...almost.

“I'll get you some water and aspirin, then bed. I am not dealing with this tonight.”

The younger man blinked as he watched the other. Although his mind was in a fog he still noted how smoothly Giovanni moved...how he was able to slip off that long jacket in one easy motion. Eyes trailing along the clothed back of the older man. He didn't know why he felt the need to study and take in as much as he could...but he would not argue it.

Giovanni returned and handed him two teal pills and a glass of water. “Drink.”

Cyrus took the items, hands lingering on the older man's before the command made him pull them back. He looked down at the two pills...he didn't want to take them.

The former Rocket Boss sighed. “...you take them...you can stay in my room tonight.”

The younger man felt heat bloom right in his chest. He nodded and took them and drank the water.

“You get to bed I'll joi--” Giovanni was cut off when he felt one of Cyrus' cold hands grab his wrist.

“...not falling for that again...”

The older man sighed and tried to yet again pry the hand off. “I won't pull that stunt again. Let go.”

Cyrus shook his head and gripped tighter.

Giovanni scowled as he glared at the young man. “Cyrus...let go this instance.”

“Come with...please...”

The former boss was about to retaliate-

“...I don't...want to be alone....”

He sighed and went against his better judgment, leaned down and gave Cyrus a soft kiss. It barely lasted an instant, the younger man making a small sound of disappointment when Giovanni pulled back.

“Please...”

“Bed Cyrus...now.”

Cyrus nodded, encouraged by the small kiss. He stood up, wobbling some as he tried to keep his balance. Giovanni watched as the younger man went to the master bedroom.

He sighed heavily. Great now he was back to debating on his plan that he had with Cyrus. He couldn't leave the boy here alone anymore. But he certainly take him along...especially if to took up _that_ offer. Fearing that Cyrus' emotional dependence was hindering the boy from ever getting himself...relatively back to normal.

Shaking his head Giovanni steadied himself. He needed to do this...Cyrus needed this. He's make the calls for setting up a room at the Port Yoneuve Hotel...it was the hotel farthest away from the Libecciopoli suites he was staying in. He and Cyrus needed to be apart.

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus...just doesn't know why.

Chapter 5:

 

It felt so cold...he never felt like this before...so alone...so...

_“I'm sorry Cyrus...but it's for the best,” Giovanni stated._

_“B-but I-”_

_“It apparent that I'm making things worse for you. You mentioned it yourself, you feel different around me.”_

_“But I like the feeling around you!”_

_“Are you sure? You still can't tell the difference between most emotions. And this is probably making things only more difficult for you.”_

_“I-that's not,” Cyrus stuttered....why did he feel that he had to argue this? Why...why was this...making him hurt?_

_“I'll have my people move your stuff into your room at the Port Yoneuve Hotel.”_

_Cyrus felt his chest tighten...his breath coming out in short bursts...and a pressure forming behind his eyes. Why....what was happening to him...._

Cyrus looked around...it was a nice room. Open...spacious....

Empty.

He glanced over to the boxes Giovanni had the movers pack up for him and brought across the vast city. On somewhat shaky legs he went over to one. He knelt down and peeled back the tape...he felt that bizarre pressure build behind his eyes when he saw the little Honchkrow plush. He picked it up and just held it.

He got up and crossed the room...and practically collapsed onto the plush chair that adorned the hotel's room. He looked at the little plush....and that pain in his chest returned almost ten fold. Cyrus found himself hugging the plush to his chest. He...he felt different. He felt...weird.

Closing his eyes to try to ignore that building pressure...and covering his face with a hand thinking somehow it would help. Only to pull it away when he felt something wet on his face. He opened his eyes, confused that everything was was blurry at first until he blinked. His vision cleared but only for a moment before it blurred once again.

He touched one of his cheeks...feeling a hot, wet trail start to form....

Cryus Akagi was crying....

And he didn't know why.

 

 


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly adjusting to being on hi own, and away from Giovanni; Cyrus is starting to feel better....to bad those dark recesses of his mind would allow him to have that peace for long.

Chapter 6:

 

He had to do this...he...just couldn't let this keep controlling him.

Giovanni was right though...having him stay at the Port Yoneuve Hotel, was helping. He was unable to depend on the older man at all hours of the day...

Granted it did mean he wasn't getting the best sleep at night. He'd toss and turn...he just couldn't relax. He was so use to knowing that the other man's presence was nearby...just down the hall. Or next to him sometimes...it gave ample opportunity for those nightmares to resurface.

Cyrus was sure THAT was the main reason for why this was happening to him. Why he was suddenly gripped with this...fear of leaving the room yet again.

It happened so suddenly...

_He was going to finally meet up with Giovanni once again. The older man telling him that he was invited to join as one of the combatants at the Pokemon World Tournament. It dawned on Cyrus as to why Giovanni did this. He would be gone for most of the day, and maybe into the night...meaning he'd be left...alone...for hours on end...unable to contact the older man..._

_He shook his head trying to get rid of those thoughts...and stepped out..._

_A soon as he set foot out side the hotel room...it was if everything shattered. The colorful interior of the hotel were overtook by a vast, swirling blue vortex...._

_Cyrus felt his heart race. No....no...h-he escaped this! He was back in the real world...he--_

_He swore he heard the cry of Giratina...he felt himself collapse to his knees..._

_And then, he was back. Looking around he saw that he was in the hallway just outside his room. Cyrus could feel himself shake....no...wa-was he being...being pulled back in?_

_Reaching up he covered his ears with his hands. He could hear it...that cry echoing in his head...he felt his breathing get more and more ragged. As he continued to stare at the floor, he saw it shift from the tacky paisley print to the dry, patchy, red-tinged earth of the Distortion World._

_He scrambled to his feet and rushed back into his room, slamming the door shut. Cyrus as breathing harshly as he leaned heavily against the door. No...no...._

Which was where he was now...Giovanni offering to take him to dinner. A full 100% victory at the PWT. Cyrus wanted to accept...he missed the older man. His chest felt warm with just the thought of seeing him again. But behind that feeling...he felt that fear again. What if...what if he go pulled back again? What if he experience another slip? They've been becoming more and more frequent the further he was away from the safety of his hotel room.

Swallowing any lingering doubts, Cyrus accepted. His want to see Giovanni vastly outweighed the fear of possibly slipping back into the Distortion World. He grabbed his coat and stepped out.

_Keep focus...just keep looking ahead...do not get distracted._

Cyrus kept that mantra in his head. It wavered some when he saw out of the corner of his eye bits of his surrounding crumble, exposing that vast emptiness.

_Almost there....almost there...._

More and more of his surroundings crumbled with each step...he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

“Cyrus,” Giovanni greeted as he stood just outside the PWT.

“Gio....Giovanni,” Cyrus nodded trying his best to sound unaffected with what was happening around him.

“Thank you for accepting. You had me worried for a moment that you weren't going to show.”

“I...I was...preoccupied. I apologize for making you wait,” the younger man said.

“I wasn't waiting that long. Well, shall we?” Giovanni offered and Cyrus nodded.

Cyrus felt more at ease with the older man near by. He noticed how the surroundings didn't change or shatter with Giovanni near. Maybe the older man is what grounded him here. That he was the what made sure he would never slip back into that alternate world. Cyrus felt himself calm...

Then he heard it.

It was so close.

The cry from Giratina.

He froze...and everything around him broke and morphed into that of the Distortion World. The streets, buildings...even Giovanni vanished as he found himself alone...

And that cry growing louder.

No...no!

Cyrus felt his legs give out as he collapsed to his knees. He clamped his hands over his ears, begging for that cry to stop. He could still hear it along with his labored breathing. He clenched his eyes shut...begging for it to be just a dream...

Just a dream....

Just a dream...

The cry grew louder...

And Cyrus snapped his eyes open. They widened as they saw the shadow the loomed over him.

Please....please....

_Giovanni..._

Somebody....anybody....

_Help me...._

Please get him out!

He saw that shadow swoop down, and he slammed his eyes shut.

 

Cyrus....didn't feel any pain. He felt...warm. Something was holding him. It was protecting him. Slowly he opened his eyes. He was back in Driftveil City....he was on his knees in the middle of the wide sidewalk, people giving him odd glances when they walked by....

And Giovanni was holding him, completely uncaring as to the people around.

“...Gio...vanni?”

He felt the older man give a soft kiss to his forehead before he pushed himself back to look at the other.

“What....what happened?”

“I should be the one asking you that...though not here. Can you stand up?” Giovanni said.

Cyrus nodded, and his body gave a small shiver when Giovanni let him go, taking his warmth with. Shakingly Cyrus stood up. Giovanni pushed himself up.

“Come on. How about I make you something tonight instead,” Giovanni offered.

The younger man nodded numbly. Giovanni sighed and took Cyrus by the hand and pulled him along. Cyrus shifted his grip...fingers threading with the older man's.

He...finally felt calm again. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noticing that those "slips" are gradually lessening, Cyrus once again tries to resituate himself on the road of recovery...leading him to run into an old friend he was sure that would never want to see him again.

Chapter 7:

 

Cyrus was getting better. He was able to venture out more and more without that many…slips. He pulled his jacket up more…grateful Giovanni bought it for him before the Unova winter hit. He was use to cold…but Sinnoh had a dry cold, Unova’s winter was wet.

This was becoming a routine of his. He’d leave just to go about Driftveil, looking at the sights, the buildings, the entire city. It was helping him stay grounded.

*************************

As he walked about he could hear the uproar of cheers from where the PWT was taking place. Sometimes he would go just to watch Giovanni battle. But not today. He didn’t fall into habit of needing to see the other man whenever he was out. It was another reason as to why Giovanni insisted this idea of separating them.

It was obvious Cyrus was slowly developing somewhat of a dependent personality disorder, with how much he needed the other man.

Cyrus shook his head. No, no more thoughts about that.  _Keep focus on what you were doing today._

It was when he walked past a book store and heard a gasp that got him to stop. He glanced over his shoulder and blinked a bit in confusion himself.

“Cyrus?”

“Cynthia?”

*************************

“How long have you been back? How did you get back? What happened?” Cynthia asked as she and Cyrus sat inside a small cafe.

“Ah…I…I am unsure as to how long I’ve been back. I would suppose…possibly late summer…maybe mid autumn at the latest. As to how I gotten back…I am…I do not know.”

“For second I swore I saw a ghost…everyone…thinks you’re long gone Cyrus,” the blonde woman frowned as stared into the small coffee cup, looking at her own reflection in the dark liquid. Conflicted by what she should feel. She was relieved..happy even to see Cyrus was back..alive. However she was still angry with him. She was still disgusted with what he did…

“I….apologize.”

Cynthia looked up quickly. Did…did she just…

It wasn’t the apology that got her attention….it was the genuine sound of regret in it that did.

“…I know what I’ve done, can not be simply fixed with an ‘I’m sorry’. And even though…I am being punished for my own ill deeds…I don’t believe that it will never be enough.”

“Cyrus…”

“So I believe that…all I can do is just, apologize. Even though I know that is the least amount I can do…and it may just completely pointless but I feel that I must at least attempt something.”

Cynthia smiled softly…Cyrus didn’t understand that the human spirit can allow forgiveness.

“…I forgive you Cyrus.”

Cynthia almost laughed when she some the look of complete shock and a small blush come across her old friend’s face.

“You-I….but I-How?”

“I can feel that you mean everything you’ve just said. Yes what you did was reckless, stupid, diabolical, dangerous, and selfish,” the blonde woman listed, noting that the man did flinch at every word. “But….you are still my friend Cyrus…and I am glad to see you back.”

Cyrus felt himself blush somewhat. “I…um…wh-what….how do I respond properly?”

Cynthia gave a soft chuckle. “A thank you normally suffices.”

“Ah…of course…” Cyrus nodded. “I….thank you…Cynthia.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus is able to venture out a bit more. Cynthia invites him to a have lunch with her...and a guest.

Chapter 8:

 

Cyrus grabbed his coat ready to step out. The usual inkling of fear that would normally arise was nowhere to be found. His last, slip, into the Distortion World happened quite a while ago. And that time there was no cry from Giratina...no gripping fear that stole his breath...in fact it almost felt serene.

For the first time in a long time he was starting to feel...normal? Well maybe normality wasn't the best term to use, after all he knew for a fact he was far from normal.   
The sporadic beeping coming from his Holo Caster drew him from his thoughts. Answering the device,he was greeted by the image of Cynthia. He could feel the corner of his moth slowly upturn. He had forgotten just how close he once was with the Sinnoh champion. 

"Is everything alright Cyrus? You're late."

He blinked a bit confused. Glancing over the the kitschy Golbat clock that adorned the hotel room's wall. He still had plenty of time...

He heard a small laugh leave Cynthia. "You forgotten to turn your clocks an hour ahead."

Cyrus felt his face heat up. Was it really that time of year again? 

"It's alright, " Cynthia gave another small laugh. "Oh, since you are running late, I wanted to know if it would be alright if Looker joined us for lunch?"

Cyrus gave the projection of the champion an odd look. Why would the detective want to join them?

"A-after all he just gotten back from Kalos...I thought it would be something nice to do for him..."

Although the projection was only hues of blue, Cyrus swore he could make out a shy blush covering Cynthia's cheeks, though he still couldn't understand as to why. 

"I suppose..." It was odd to see Cynthia stutter that way.

“Wonderful. See you at the usual place?”

Cyrus nodded and disconnected the call.

–

 

 

It was awkward at first. Cyrus wasn't sure how to react to seeing the detective once again. Though the man did seem to be distract by Cynthia, greeting her with a hug...the embrace lasting longer than what a “normal” hug would be considered.

It was when he saw those dark eyes look over to him and widen that had the form Galactic leader reconsider if it was a wise decision to agree to this.

“Now now,” Cynthia chided gently. “He's been through a lot.”

“But how did he come back?” Looker asked her quietly.

“I don't know myself, but I don't want to push it,” the looked to Cyrus then back to the other.

 

\--

 

He still didn't quite understand why Looker was with them...and why Cynthia was acting like...

he felt his face flush a bit as his mind drew the parallels between Cynthia's actions to the detective and his own to Giovanni.

Eyes widened a bit and looked to the champion.

“Ah...yes Cyrus?” Cynthia asked as he saw her friend's eyes focus on her.

“You like Looker?”

Looker choked on his coffee as his face started to burn a bright red, and Cynthia made a small sound.

–

 

It was still awkward. It didn't help that the former leader was able to read them so well. How could he have known? Looker pondered this for a while as they walked away from the small cafe.

“Cyrus?”

The detective looked back, noticing that both Cynthia and Cyrus stopped walking. The young man staring at the entrance to the PWT.

 

–

 

Cynthia looked to the entrance and back to Cyrus. There was look that should couldn't quite figure out that crossed Cyrus' face. “Did you want to go and watch today's matches?”

Blinking out of his sudden stupor, Cyrus shook his head. “Ah...I'm sorry about that.”

“Cyrus,” Cynthia approached him. “Is there...something you want to say?”

Yes?

No?

A little...maybe?

He wasn't sure. How much to tell? Would it be alright? He was sure Cynthia and Looker wouldn't like knowing about it.

“I...there's...” Cyrus tried to speak, tripping over his words. His face flushing in embarrassment and annoyance.

Cynthia read the signs...and got it instantly. Cyrus liked somebody at the PWT.

How cute!

“He...wouldn't want to see me right now anyway...”

She blinked.

He? Well...she wasn't quite expecting that. Though anyone that could make Cyrus happy would be good in her book.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those dreams again. But...there's something different. Something more to them this time.

Chapter 9:

 

_He felt weightless._

_Floating._

_Dizzy._

_No...no..._

_Eyes shot open._

_The Distortion World._

_Not again...not again!_

_A loud cry...no...two of them._

_Both calling in succession._

_Again and again._

_Why won't it stop!?_

 

The hotel's alarm clock beeped shrilly, causing him to jump. Eyes wide, and panting hard. He could feel the sweat dripping off his brow.

That was...that wasn't the usual dream.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of red...

No, two flashes of red.

Sitting up in the bed, peeling away the sweat soaked sheets. Across the room were two Pokeballs sitting on the dresser.

The ones that held Palkia and Dialga. The balls shook slightly side to side. Flashing red every once in a while.

Were they...trying to break free?

How did he came into procession of them again?

His mind was in a spiral. Unable to think clearly. He covered his ear with his hands and clenched his eyes shut. Just wanting it to end.

A shower.

He needed a shower.

 

–

 

Stepping out of the bathroom..he could see them. Still shaking, and still flashing red.

If they wanted to break free; certainly they would have by now.

What was he to do?

 

–

 

He couldn't go out today. Try as he might, a wave of unease consumed him whenever he made it to the door.

He wanted to see Cynthia again.

He wanted to watch Giovanni at the PWT...it's been awhile since he watched the older man.

But each time he reached for the door knob, he'd be stricken with a feeling of lightheadedness and find himself stumbling back some.

Cautiously he eyes the two Pokeballs that sat across the room. The flashing and shaking subsided greatly since this morning.

What was going on?

 

–

 

_He felt weightless._

_There was something looming nearby._

_Something terrifying. Something that would destroy everything._

_Those two cries echoed_

_His eyes shot open. He was adrift in the Distortion World._

_At least...he thought so._

_The vibrant hues of blue and purples were washed out._

_Fading._

_Graying._

_It was as if it was..._

 

–

 

He shot up from his sleep.

“Dieing...” he whispered. Was the Distortion World, dieing?

The hum and red flickering from the two Pokeballs were not as intense as they have been. Sliding from his bed, he cautiously made his way yo them.

He got it. The message was clear. But, please they had to understand. He couldnt' go back. Not like this. Not right now.

He...he needed...

He needed him to come with.

The glowing stopped as soon as he picked them up.

It seems, that they understood. All of them.

Cyrus took a calming breath and placed them into his vests' pocket.

Soon. He promised. Soon.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni didn't know what Cyrus was doing during their time apart...

Chapter : 10

 

It was something Giovanni never expect him to do. He never thought he’d pull something quite like this…but…he did. He was all from grand gestures and all, but this seemed to be a little over the top, even for him. Here he was, camera’s flashing all round, the jumbotron displaying the image quite clearly.

Giovanni was sharing a kiss with Cyrus.

When the older man pulled back, he saw that the younger man’s face was fully red, and he was pretty sure his was too. Giovanni was trying to remember what exactly happened to get to this point.

Ah right…

*************************

_Giovanni was getting ready for the next match. A new trainer entered the PWT. Requested to challenge the final gym leaders as a battle. The committee behind setting up matches for the PWT took the idea and ran with it. Starting with the newly formed Kalos bracket…ending with the Kanto._

_At first the former Rocket Boss thought it would be easy. That trainer would more than likely end up losing part way through the leaders…only to hear the announcement the the challenger won time and time again._

_It was odd…that the were not announcing the name of the trainer challenging them. Must have been another request made by them. It peeked his curiosity that they were able to get such requests made and approved…_

_Who was this challenger?_

_Finally it was Giovanni’s turn. He adjusted his jacket and fedora and stepped out. He didn’t bather to actually look at who the challenger was until he made it to the right…and found himself in shock._

_“Hello Giovanni…I…I hope you don’t mind if I decided to be…this forward.”_

_It was Cyrus…_

_Giovanni noted that it has been a few days since he last saw the other man…but he never expected to find him HERE of all places. And just WHAT did he do to his hair!?_

_“Wh-what are you doing here!?” Giovanni demanded._

_“Just one final thing I need to do. To help me…” Cyrus began as he took out a Pokeball. “Please, I am…almost complete with my plans.”_

_Giovanni sighed and wanted to say something to the other man…but he saw it. It was small…but noticeable enough for anyone who had known Cyrus to see it. He wouldn’t call it a smile per se, but the small curving of the corner of the younger man’s mouth was attempting to display some sort of emotion._

_“Tch,” Giovanni could stop his own small smile. “Alright. For you…why not?”_

*************************

Giovanni won, though it was close. Cyrus’ team just didn’t have one that a good upper hand against Ground type. As the older man recalled his Pokemon he watched at Cyrus approached him.

“Hmmm? Yes?”

“…I just…have one more, phase,” Cyrus said.

Giovanni raised a brow. “Then proceed.”

Cyrus nodded and leaned down….

And kissed the older man.

Giovanni felt himself stiffen, he wanted to pull back and yell at Cyrus for doing something so idiotic like this…but it slowly dawned on him…

Cyrus took the initiative. He followed his….emotions.

_'Well it's about time Cyrus….'_

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had a place to return too.   
> He had...somebody to return to.

Chapter 11:

 

Cyrus could only blink in confusion as he stepped into the suite. Several large suitcases were pile by the door. Everything in the room was immaculate, as if nobody has been in there.

"Ah you're finally here. Wonderful," Giovanni said as he stepped out of the master bedroom, pulling his jacket on.

"...what is...going on?"

"The PWT is drawing to a close for this season. It's time I go back to Kanto."

Cyrus blinked and felt a sharp jab into his heart. "...I...see...I take it that...I will be taking my leave as well?"

That must have been it right? Giovanni couldn't keep fronting the stay for him at that other hotel in Unova if he went back to Kanto. So this was it...

"Of course," Giovanni began as he approached the young man. "You are coming back with me."

"I...am?"

"Do you have a place back in Sinnoh? If you do, I could be persuaded to head there instead. I'm certain Blue can handle the gym a little bit longer."

He felt heat rush to his cheeks as he shook his head. He really didn't. Not anymore.

"Meraviglioso," Giovanni breathed and gave a soft peck to each of Cyrus' cheeks. "Consider this as part of your welcome back gift."

Cyrus touched one of his cheeks, face still burning, heart now hammering in his chest. He thought that what he felt for Giovanni was reliance...he eventually realized it was admiration....then it eventually grew into something more. He never felt so strongly for somebody.

"Lets go," Giovanni said and offered his arm.

 

\--

 

Cyrus was a bit awestruck at the sprawling layout of Giovanni's home. Elegant, sophisticated, and yet intimidating. Just like the man himself.

"Welcome to my home...it can be yours as well."

Cyrus felt his heart pick up once again.

"Shall I give you the grand tour?" he offered flashing him a slightly teasing grin.

Cyrus nodded some...unsure as to what this new feeling was that began to fill him.

Just as he assumed the older man's taste did indeed shine through the decor. GIovanni was anything but subtle.

So what did he find so appealing about him? Plane and gaunt; were two best ways to describe him.

"Alright...lets go to what I consider to be the crowning area of my humble abode."

 

\--

 

Cyrus walked into the bedroom, his body was being overwhelm with a tingling and humming sensation. Excitement? Anticipation? Desire? He couldn't tell. The young man found himself being jarred from his thoughts, as he was suddenly pushed down onto his back on top of Giovanni’s enormous bed.

He felt a tickle in the back of his throat. Possibly a laugh wanting to escape. Remembering how when he first began to share a bed with Giovanni, how the older man tended to sleep spread out on the bed, leaving very little room for anyone else in it. That was why the young man tended to curl up half on the others chest when it first started...he did miss those times.

He felt his body flush suddenly very hot as he watched to older man lay a top of him. He was certain his heart was going to burst through his chest. Eyes fluttered shut as he fetl Giovanni gently cup his cheek.

"You're not flinching..."

He was right. He hadn't flinched...or shied away from any touch the other gave him in a long while. As much as he didn't like the sudden separation from the other he did have to admit...it certainly did help with something.

"Cyrus."

Looking up at the other man he felt his face flush again. Eye slowly slipping shut as he felt his lips press against his own.

A small sound escaped his throat as Giovanni deepened it some. Tongue tracing along the seam of his lips. making another small sound, Cyrus slowly opened his mouth. Eyes snapping open when the tongue pushed inside roughly. His hand flew to the older man's shoulders. Small sounds jumping from his throat, only to be devoured by the mouth sealed over his.

He...he wasn't sure what to do. What he should do next, how to respond. One of the older man’s hands reached up and gently copped his chin, thumb stroking along his jaw with a tender touch. The touch calmed him, eyes slowly closing again just as the other man pulled back.

“Welcome home.”

Warmth flooded Cyrus' chest.

Home.

He was safe.

Giovanni would keep him safe.

Through everything that may happen...that will happen...

He would be safe and would have a place to return. He was sure the older man would make sure of it.

 

 

 


End file.
